A Tip Of The Hat
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Zoe Orimoto loses her hat because of a sudden gust of wind. Oh dear...but is that really such a bad thing?


A Tip Of The Hat

_Hey there...in this story, we're going to poke fun at the fact that Zoe Orimoto never seems to be able to win a battle...heck, she even got brought down to normal for a few episodes...that kind of sucks, huh?_

_Now you're probably wondering...why can't Zoe Orimoto ever win a fight? Well, I came up with a fanfic explaining that that I hope you enjoy..._

_...oh, and you'll actually get to see Zoe Orimoto defeat a Digimon for a change...sound like fun?_

Today was a fine day in the Digital World. Once again, Ophanimon had requested the Digidestined to save the day from evil...since you know, evil Digimon love trying to conquer the Digital World and trying to make other Digimon suffer and all that.

"I can't believe we're going on another mission! Isn't battling evil awesome?" inquired Takuya.

"I don't know...I kind of wish that the Digital World would stay saved for a change. Why can't it be peaceful?." answered Koji.

"Part of me actually wishes that too and that all Digimon could just settle their differences...but still, isn't it great that we're going on another adventure?" inquired Tommy.

"It sure is! Do you think we'll make friends with the local Digimon?" asked J.P.

"Maybe...I just wonder where Bokomon and Neemon are..." answered Koichi.

"They said that they were off playing a game of poker..." murmured Takuya.

"I just wonder who we're going to have to face in combat this time..." answered Zoe.

Suddenly, a harsh wind began to blow.

"Whoa! How did the wind get so harsh all of a sudden?" inquired Takuya.

"Your guess is as good as mine." answered Koji.

Fortunately for Tommy and Koji, they were able to hold onto their hats so that they weren't blown away.

"That was close..." thought Tommy.

Unfortunately for Zoe...due to the fact that she was rather partial to wind (for obvious reasons, since she had the Spirit Of Wind), she didn't bother doing so...and suffered the consequences.

"Not my hat!" exclaimed Zoe as it was blown away.

J.P, smitten with Zoe as always, immediately volunteered to retrieve it.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed J.P.

J.P. immediately ran to retrieve the hat.

"Funny..despite being fairly...big-boned, he always seems to be able to run pretty fast..." Zoe thought to herself.

Nonetheless, she felt a bit depressed now that her hat had gone missing.

"It's OK Zoe, we'll get it back for you!" exclaimed Takuya.

"I suppose you're right..." answered Zoe.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared out of nowhere.

"What the-" exclaimed Tommy.

Shortly afterwards, a Devimon appeared out of it.

"Greetings, mortals. My master has sent me to stop you from saving the Digital World. Prepare to die!" exclaimed the devil Digimon.

Zoe sighed. For some strange reason she never seemed to be able to win a battle...she never really knew why.

Nonetheless, she decided to battle the Devimon. At least she could help weaken him, right?

Using her D-Tector, she transformed into Kazemon.

"Hurricane Gale!" she exclaimed.

Immediately, the enemy Digimon was struck by powerful gusts of wind.

"Aargh!" bellowed the Devimon.

Zoe Orimoto raised an eyebrow. Did she actually manage to wound him with one attack?

Oddly enough, her companions seemed as surprised as she was...shrugging, they decided to use their D-Tectors to transform as well...

Zoe shrugged and decided to continue battling the Devimon while they waited...immediately, she used her Tempest Twist...

...and caused him to explode into data.

"Curse you! Well, back to the Dark Ocean I go." bellowed the unfortunate Devimon.

Her companions all gasped in astonishment.

Shortly afterwards, they all returned to normal.

"Did you just defeat that Devimon all by yourself?" inquired Tommy.

"I guess I did...why?" asked Zoe.

"It's just that...you never really seem to win a battle, Zoe..." answered Takuya.

"I know...I feel so weird..." she answered.

"I wonder where J.P. went..." questioned Koichi.

As it turns out, J.P was frantically searching the nearby forest for Zoe's hat...fortunately, it didn't take too long at all.

"Yes! She's going to be so happy with me now!" exclaimed J.P.

Unfortunately, J.P's luck started to turn around shortly afterwards.

Suddenly, a coconut fell on top of J.P.'s head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

Shortly afterwards, a Koromon bit him on the leg.

"Ouch!" bellowed J.P.

Which was followed by a Tsunomon biting him on the arm.

"Quit it!" demanded the chubby teenager.

Why did his luck turn so sour all of a sudden? He was having a great day just a few minutes ago...

Nonetheless, he decided to continue his mission to return the hat to Zoe. Surely she would love him after this, right?

However, as he did so, he tripped over a rock.

"Darn it...sheesh...why did that Koromon and Tsunomon bite me, anyway? Ah well." wondered J.P. as he helped himself to his feet.

Meanwhile...

"You know, it's weird...ever since I lost my hat...I've felt a lot stronger..." questioned Zoe.

"Really?" inquired Takuya.

"Yeah...like I could take on a Mega Digimon..." noted the female pre-teen.

"That's nice to hear." answered Koichi.

Suddenly, J.P. arrived on the scene with Zoe's hat...however, he was bruised and battered.

"What happened?" inquired Tommy.

"I had a rough time getting your hat back, Zoe..." explained J.P.

"Oh." acknowledged Zoe.

Suddenly, another dark portal appeared.

"Not again..." murmured Koji.

This time, it was a LadyDevimon.

"Hello, my name is LadyDevimon. You banished my beloved to the Dark Ocean. Prepare to die." spoke the LadyDevimon.

"Uh-oh..." thought Koichi.

"Don't worry, Zoe, I'll take care of it!" exclaimed J.P.

Immediately, he used his D-Tector to transform into Beetlemon.

"Alright then...Thunder Fist!" bellowed the chubby teenager, swinging his fist at LadyDevimon.

Unfortunately for J.P, though his fist was coated in electricity, LadyDevimon was easily able to deflect it.

"What the heck?" thought J.P.

"Evil Wing!" bellowed the LadyDevimon.

Immediately, J.P. found himself being pelted by a rather large amount of darkness.

"Yeow!" bellowed the unfortunate teenager.

"Black Wing!" yelled the evil Digimon, striking J.P by transforming her left hand into a spike.

"Yeowch!" screamed J.P.

"J.P.!" bellowed the other Digidestined.

"Darkness Wave!" exclaimed LadyDevimon, using Dark Energy against J.P.

Unfortunately for the chubby teenage hero, he couldn't take anymore, and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

LadyDevimon then happily snatched the Spirit Of Thunder away from the unfortunate teenager, causing him to revert from his Digimon form back into a normal human being.

"Ugh..." murmured J.P.

"That was way too easy. Now to deliver this to my master and-" murmured the devil Digimon.

Suddenly, LadyDevimon found herself being bombarded by large gusts of wind.

"Aargh!" she screamed.

"Nobody does that to my friends!" screamed Zoe.

As it turns out, she had once again transformed into Kazemon.

Zoe then followed up by kicking LadyDevimon into submission.

"How could this be happening?!" screamed the devil Digimon.

Zoe then finished LadyDevimon off with a tornado, causing her to explode into data much like Devimon before her.

She then returned the Spirit Of Thunder to J.P. so that he could transform again, since humans were weak as kittens compared to most Digimon.

"Thanks..." murmured J.P.

"Just returning the favor." answered Zoe.

Once again, her teammates were rather impressed. How did she suddenly get so strong?

They then noticed that J.P. had been holding onto Zoe's hat when he ended up being dominated by LadyDevimon...and began to wonder if it was a bad luck charm of some kind.

"Hey Zoe, did you ever get the feeling that your hat is what makes you lose all the time?" questioned Takuya.

"Really?" inquired Zoe.

"Like that time where you got crushed by that Woodmon and I had to save you?" questioned Koji.

"Hmm..." wondered the heroine.

"Or that time where Grumblemon went into Beast Mode and stole your Spirit Of Wind and it took forever for us to get it back?" inquired Tommy.

"Hmm..." thought Zoe to herself.

"Or that time Ranamon sent you underw-"

"OK, I think I get it. My hat is cursed. Whenever I wear it I'll lose horribly in battles...I guess I'll have to stop wearing it then..." answered Zoe.

"What should we do with it then?" questioned Takuya.

"I guess we can just leave it here before anything bad happens..." suggested the heroine.

Our heroes shrugged and decided to leave Zoe's hat on the floor.

"Let's go save the world!" exclaimed Takuya.

"Right." nodded Koji.

And so our heroes left to save the Digital World fron certain destruction.

However, a few minutes after they left, Zoe's hat was discovered by Bokomon.

"Huh, I wonder why Zoe left her hat here? Maybe she lost it? I should probably return it to her..." spoke Bokomon to himself.

However, as soon as he picked up the hat, things went downhill for him.

Suddenly, Bokomon ended up being blasted by an enormous fart from Neemon's...well, you get the picture.

"Aah!" screamed Bokomon.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Neemon.

"Goodness..." murmured the smart Digimon.

Unfortunately, Zoe's hat ended up being blown away by the fart.

"Well, I guess we might as well accompany the DigiDestined on their journey again." suggested Bokomon.

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Neemon.

And so the two of them set out to help the kids save the Digital World...by doing absolutely nothing since they were non-combatants.

_I hope you enjoyed this brief Digimon Frontier parody...now you know why Zoe can never win a battle...because her hat is a bad luck charm. Heh heh heh._

_Hopefully things will change for her now that she's finally stopped wearing it...oddly enough, Tommy and Koji never seem to suffer because of the hats they wear. Hmm._

_So, I'll see you next time!_


End file.
